This invention relates to a gun firing process that produces varied dispersion of shots on a target.
With the advent of guns and firearms much effort has been devoted to their perfection in the art of firing projectiles to reach and destroy specified targets. With the development of machine guns and automatic firing, multiple projectiles could be fired toward a target, thereby allowing for a degree of imprecision in engaging a target. The speed of firing along with moving the gun barrel could create a random dispersion of projectiles and cone of fire, which could cover a broad area around desired target and therefore assure greater chance of striking the target.
The principal of probability is used to decrease the element of chance in striking a target. In various militaries, weapons with greater hit probability are given preference. The goal of achieving greater hit probability is the goal of all guns, pistols, shotguns, assault weapons, machine guns, gattling guns, automatic grenade launchers, and cannons.
Differing targets and threats required different measures and techniques to meet such targets or threats. For example, on a Bradley Fighting Vehicle equipped with a 25MM gun, two potential methods are battlesight technique and precision gunnery. Battlesight gunnery is the quicker technique, but is less accurate than engaging targets with precision gunnery. However, precision gunnery is more accurate but takes more time. In battlefield conditions decisions must be quickly made to determine whether a target is within range and whether there is sufficient time to use precision gunnery. If there is not enough time, battlesight technique is used to fire bursts that create a random dispersion of projectiles that will increase the probability of destroying a target.
Most jets and some heliocopters and gunships are equipped with 20MM gattleing guns that shoot up to 6,000 rounds/min. The guns are used for air-to-air and air-to-surface missions. The barrels of the gattling guns are usually not parallel so that the guns produce a controlled dispersion of projectiles on a target, or an optimum dispersion pattern.
A patent granted to Kullock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,757 discloses a gun cartridge having a plurality of bullets which upon firing strike the center of a target as well as above and below, and left and right of a target. It does this by aligning projectiles end to end in a barrel of a gun so that upon firing force is exerted between projectiles. A multitude of small parts is added to the projectiles for this purpose. However, the complexity and multitude of small parts makes it difficult to manufacture. The cartridge is not a standard size and it would not fit into existing guns.
The current methods for producing dispersion are random movement of the gun barrel or unparallel gun barrels on a gattling gun. A target will have varying optimum dispersion patterns depending on size, distance, and speed. What is needed then, is a method of dispersion that is accurate, can be varied for individual targets, and is easy to produce. A true optimum dispersion pattern could then achieve a greater hit probability.